Collumn is a part of goal
Collumn is a part of goal is the second episode of Randal's Monday. It is the second episode of Season 1. Plot *Randal Hicks wakes up on the first sunday in his apartment. Randal makes sure he gives advice about himself in order to get a rating comprised. Randal uses his distinct goals. Randal plays the arcade game. Randal leaves his room. Randal goes into the bathroom. Randal talks with Sandy, Matt and Elaine in order to get things down in the right way as a goal. Randal completes the goal with them. Randal writes his imagination. Randal says he comprised the movie ratings into 5 ratings that are in his words like G, PG, PG-13, R and NC-17 and that's why he said he comprised it into 5 ratings. Randal stands up to know what the ratings mean. Randal tells Sandy, Matt and Elaine to have a good day. Randal tells them bye. Randal enters the Library. Randal meets a serial killer named Marty (Bill Pullman) who thinks it's not right for himself. Randal tells Marty to not pull these things out in a bad way. Randal tells Marty bye. *Randal buys and eats pizza. Randal communicates with himself on how the goals are made and the movie ratings are. Randal says that the X Rating had proven troublesome since he said that it was not a MPAA trademark and therefor used by the porn industry and he said that was his goal to know. Randal says that G, PG, PG-13, R and NC-17 are trademarked from the MPAA and ok because he says PG-13 had great audiences. Randal says done now. Randal looks at a car online. Randal buys a red car to keep near his apartment. Randal goes into the hallway. Randal is visited by Mr. Marconi (Jason Connery) to know what he will be saying in the distinct way. Randal is told by Mr. Marconi to clean up the mess when needed. Randal cleans up the mess for him. Randal tells Mr. Marconi OK Bye. Randal goes to his room. Randal goes at the fire exit. Randal is seen by a mexican gangster named Joe Silver (John McCurry) who is taking him over may think of this. Randal shoots and kills Joe Silver for taking revenge on him. Randal goes into his room. Randal goes to his door. Randal exits his flats. Randal tells Mr. Marconi that the answer is yes. Randal goes outside. Randal walks around. Randal is visited by a homeless man named Jonathan (Andy Milonakis) who is a murderer may think he is giving him stuff that may be cheating on him. Randal tells Jonathan hang out for a while. Randal walks and then he meets Arkin (Cedric Yarbrough) a hoodlum and henchman may think he is giving his own answer out for his identity to give him a clean one so that things can be solved in the future. Randal says that flirting is not allowed anywhere. Randal goes into Arkin's apartment. Randal tells Arkin that the meeting is held because of this and he says do not do anything bad please. Arkin says ok Randal I will not do this. Randal tells Arkin gotta go. *Randal gets into his car. Randal goes and gets onto the train. Randal travels to the Pub. Randal checks around the pub. Randal tells Elaine that she may be busy right now because she will know what she is up to. Randal tells Elaine that I am fine. Randal goes to the alley. Randal returns to Train. Randal sits on the train and talks about the day that began so far. Randal gets off the train. Randal looks around. Randal enters the alley near his apartment. Randal tells Jonathan that I was good so far. Randal goes back into his apartment. Randal goes into his flats. Randal says what was I been up to. Randal sits down and then talks with Mr. Marconi. Randal tells Mr. Marconi that I am a smart teenager and I know I am. Mr. Marconi says good Randal. Randal tells Mr. Marconi that something went right because it was the way it went. Randal leaves his apartment while Mr. Marconi is busy. Randal leaves his apartment. Randal goes to the alley. Randal talks to Jonathan about the day on how it was. Randal and Jonathan knows that Marty has arrived as a serial killer. Jonathan tells Marty do not hurt my friend Randal and then Marty says I can do what I want to Randal. Randal makes Marty leave. Randal tells Jonathan bye. Randal checks in his car. Randal picks up the charger. Randal takes it into the house. Randal takes it back to Mr. Marconi. Mr. Marconi tells Randal thank you. Randal goes outside. Randal meets a citizen named Joseph Curry (Mike Dusi) who needs assitance. Randal gives the card to Joseph Curry. Joseph Curry tells Randal thank you. Randal tells Joseph Curry bye. Randal tells Arkin about his day that is enough for 0. Randal gives Arkin a 0. Randal is visited by Jonathan about the feeling. Jonathan tells Randal thank you for telling me about the feeling. Randal goes inside his apartment. In the apartment Randal goes to his flat. Randal walks to his room. Randal goes to sleep. Randal says it's a nice night to go to sleep. Randal wakes up. Randal takes a bath. Randal finishes his bath. Randal leaves the bathroom. Randal goes to the hallway in the apartment. Randal tells Mr. Marconi that I am so honest with you everyday now. Mr. Marconi tells Randal that's wonderful news. Randal tells Mr. Marconi bye. In Mr. Marconi's flat Randal tells Mr. Marconi that his day is so good today. Mr. Marconi tells Randal thank you once again. * Deaths *Joe Silver - Killed for taking revenge on Randal.